Avatar the Last Airbender Book 1: Water
by phantomgirl259
Summary: One day, while out fishing, Jay and his younger sister Violet find an airbender in a iceberg called Lloyd, who they find out is the Avatar. Now they have to travel to the other side of the world to find Lloyd a Waterbending teacher while trying to avoid Prince Kai of the Fire Nation and his uncle Wu. Will Lloyd be able to master all the elements and restore balance to the world?
1. Prologue

_**Water, Earth, Fire, Air**_

 _ **When I was a little girl my grandmother would tell me stories about the good old days, when the Avatar kept watch over Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads. Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony.**_

 _ **But then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked.**_

 _ **Only the Avatar could master all four elements, only he could restore balance to the world but when the world needed him most he vanished.**_ _ **One hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war.**_

 _ **Two years ago my father and the men of my tribe left to fight in the war and left me and my older brother Jay to take care of our village.**_

 _ **Some people think that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and the Avatar Cycle is broken but I haven't lost hope. I know the Avatar will return and save the world...**_


	2. Boy In The Iceberg

**Book 1: Water**

 **Chapter 1: Boy In The** **Iceberg**

It was a chilly morning in the South Pole and out on the calm, blue waters was Jay and his younger sister Violet in their small boat looking for something to eat.

Jay had short brown hair and electric blue eyes, he wore a big blue winter coat with pale brown pants and black winter boots.

Violet had long black hair that was tide back with a purple silk ribbon and she wore a dark purple winter dress, she also had amethyst eyes.

Suddenly Jay saw a fish swimming by the boat. "Watch this Violet, this is how you catch a fish." Jay smiled as he lifted his spear into the air, ready to strike. Violet just rolled her eyes. Suddenly she noticed another fish swimming near the boat.

She took off her glove Violet took a deep breath and concentrated.

The fish was lifted into the air and was trapped in a sphere of water. "Jay look!" Violet squealed with glee. "Shhhh! Violet your gonna scare it away." Jay whispered as he eyed the fish swimming in front of him. "But Jay I caught one." She smiled.

But all of a sudden Jay had lifted his spear intending to stab the fish.

Only to hit Violet's water ball and getting drenched in freezing cold water. "Why is it when you play with magic water I'm the one getting soaked." He growled as he shivered and Violet rolled her eyes. "It's not magic it's Waterbending, and it's-"

"Yeah I know, an ancient art that is unique to our culture blah blah blah."

Jay sighed before turning away from his little sister. "All I'm saying is that that if I was weird I would keep my weirdness to myself." Suddenly they felt the boat hit something hard, looking ahead Jay saw tons of small icebergs up the river.

As he tried to stir them to safety Violet just kept shouting out different directions, just then two icebergs came up against the boat slowly crushing it.

Jay quickly grabbed Violet and jumped onto a nearby iceberg just as the boat was reduced to splinters. "You call that left?" She asked as she helped her brother out the water "So you don't like my stirring well maybe you should have 'Waterbended' us out of the water."

"Are you saying this is my fault?!"

"I knew I should have left you at home, leave to a girl to screw things up." Jay whined, Violet could feel her anger begin to rise. "You are the most sexist, selfish, immature, nut-brained! I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" She snarled.

Unknown to either of them the water behind Violet was forming into strong waves and were hitting a nearby glacier.

"Ever since Mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing solider." She shouted sending another wave at the glacier this time causing a big crack.

"Uh Violet." Jay whimpered as he stared at the giant crack. "I EVEN WASH ALL THE CLOTHES, HAVE YOU EVER SMELLED YOUR DIRTY SOCKS!? LET ME TELL YOU, NOT PLEASANT!" She screamed, sending another crack through the glacier.

"Violet settle down!" Jay panicked but the glacier gave way and collapsed into the ocean.

"Ok, you've gone from weird to freakish Violet." He said when they got out the freezing water. "You mean I did that?" She asked completely stunned. Before Jay could reply a bright blue light shone through the cold water.

Suddenly a giant ball of ice shot up out of the water.

Jay and Violet stared at the sphere in shock, Violet noticed a figure in the ice, it's eyes suddenly opened! "He's alive!" Violet exclaimed and grabbed Jay's nun chucks. "Violet get back here, we don't know what that thing is!" He shouted but his little sister was already smacking the ball of ice as hard as she could.

Suddenly the ice cracked and a great gust of air blew the two siblings back and spread throughout the rest of the South Pole.

Looking up Jay and Violet saw a strong beam of bright blue light shot up into the sky that could be seen for miles...

* * *

Just over the next two glaciers, a Fire Nation war ship was sailing though the water, on the deck was Prince Kai who stared at the light in awe.

Prince Kai had dark brown spiky hair and golden eyes, he wore black armour with red silk underneath and a dark red scarf that wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Finally." He muttered then turned to the old man behind him. "Uncle, do you know what this means?" He asked. "I won't be able to finish my game?" Kai's uncle/sensei Wu said.

Sensei Wu had a long white beard that almost touched the floor and chocolate brown eyes, he wore a white robe with golden sashes, he also wore a straw hat and carried a bamboo staff.

"I won't get to finish my game?" Wu asked, looking up from the game of cards on the table in front of him. "It means that my search is about to come to an end." Kai answered and turned back to the light. Wu just sighed and turned back to his card game.

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source, it must be him."

"Or it's just the celestial lights, we've been down this road a hundred times before Prince Kai and I don't won't you to get to upset over nothing." Wu explained as a strong gust of wind blew past. "Please, sit down and have a some calming tea."

But then Kai whipped around glared at his uncle.

"I DON'T NEED ANY CALMING TEA! I need to capture the Avatar!" He snarled. "Helmsman, head a course for the light!" Wu just shook his head and continued playing his game...

* * *

When the wind died down Jay and Violet looked up to see a young boy in his mid-teens climb up out of the icy crater, his eyes and dragon tattoos on his arms were glowing a bright blue. "Stay back!" Jay warned the boy and lifted up his spear in a threatening manner.

Suddenly the light vanished and the boy fell to the ground but Violet managed to catch him before he hit the cold snow.

Now that Violet could get a good look at him she saw that he had platinum blonde hair that was no longer than Jay's and he wore an emerald green outfit with golden dragons on it, when the boy opened his eyes they were the most beautiful green Violet had ever seen.

"Where am I?" The boy asked weakly.

"You're in the South Pole." Violet said softly as she helped the boy to his feet, though he managed to regain his strength. "Violet get away from him!" Jay exclaimed and quickly pulled his little sister behind him. "Did you see that light? He was probably signalling the Fire Navy."

"Oh yeah, I bet he's totally from the Fire Nation you can see it in his evil eyes." Violet said sarcastically.

"The paranoid one is my brother Jay and I'm Violet." The young boy smiled. "I'm a-a-a-ACHOOO!" The boy sneezed and was shot into the air, but managed to land gracefully in front of Violet and Jay. "I'm Lloyd." He sniffed, but before anyone could say anything else a thunderous roar could be heard from the crater.

Quickly, the trio climbed over to see a glowing green Dragon waking up.

"What is that thing?" Jay asked as the boy hugged the beast's snout. "This is Kuki, she's my Air Dragon." Lloyd smiled. "Yeah and this is Violet my Air sister." Jay laughed only to earn a glare from his sister, suddenly the dragon let out a big sneeze and sent Jay flying into the air.

Lloyd quickly jumped into the air and grabbed Jay just before he hit the freezing water and placed him back on solid ice. Violet suddenly realized something.

"You're an Airbender!"

"Sure am"

"Airbenders, Air Dragons, you known what I think I got midnight sun madness." Jay muttered and turned to leave. "I'm going to where stuff makes sense." He said only to find that they were stranded on the patch of ice with no way to get back.

"I you guys are stuck me and Kuki could give you a ride." Lloyd offered and used his Airbending to jump onto Kuki's saddle.

"There is no way I'm getting on that giant lizard." Jay growled as Lloyd helped Violet up. "Are you hoping some other giant lizard will just magically appear and offer you a lift home. After a minuet of thinking Jay let out an irritated sigh before climbing onto the Dragon.

That night, while riding over the ice to the Southern Water tribe village, Lloyd sat on Kuki's head while he and Violet stared at each other.

"Hey." Violet smiled. "Hey, what's on your mind?" Lloyd asked. "I was just wondering, you being an Airbender and all, if you knew what happened to the Avatar?" She asked, Lloyd's smile suddenly vanished. "Uh no, I mean I knew people that knew him but I didn't, sorry." He replied nervously.

"Oh ok, good night." She yawned and quickly fell into a peaceful sleep. "Goodnight." Lloyd said softly before falling asleep as well...


End file.
